


By the Fire

by XayamaXVI



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XayamaXVI/pseuds/XayamaXVI
Summary: After the other bros go to bed, Gladio asks why you've been acting funny, only to find it's your lack of a partner, currently and in the past.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fic I made for myself, but it makes me happy. So I hope someone with a similar problem feels happy reading this too.

The cold winter months came and all of Insomnia is bustling in stress and joy for the holidays. The King was so gracious as to let me and my family stay at the castle to celebrate with everyone. I was ecstatic to spend some of the winter with my closest friends, but there were still things nagging me at the back of my head.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow guys, you’re gonna love your gifts. Guaranteed!” Prompto’s voice, giddy as ever, broke me from my thoughts. “You wanna place bets? I’m positive the guys’ will love mine more,” I teased. “Now, now,” Ignis’ voice tutted. “It’s a season of giving, not a competition. Besides, we all know mine would drag you all through the dust.” Laughter filled the air along with the crackles of the warm fireplace. Noctis got up and stretched in it’s glow. “Getting tired Sleeping Beauty?” Gladio chuckled as he eyed him. “Shut up, it’s like 2AM,” the young prince threw a couch pillow at him. “I think Noct’s got the right idea,” Prompto got up with him, “We should probably get some rest before tomorrow. Besides, isn’t the King gonna have you speak during his ‘end of the year’ speech?”

Noctis’ face went white, “He’s wants what!?” Silence fills the air, only to be broken by Prompto’s own laugh. “I got you so good just now!” The whole room began ease up as soon as those words left his mouth and Noctis clutched his heart, “Dude, not cool!” He gave his friend a light shove. “Damn, you coulda had me wired the whole night,” his hand made its way to his hair, “I need some sleep after that heart attack, good night guys.”

“Goodnight!”

And with that, two boys were out of the room, leaving me, Gladiolus, and Ignis. I went to check something on my phone when I noticed out of my peripherals Gladio eyeing Ignis intently, with what I thought might be subtle head tilts. “I almost forgot, I have to inform Noctis about something. I won’t be back, so I will see you both tomorrow. Have a good night.” Gladio and I said our good nights to Ignis as he left the room. I was just about to say something, but the man next to me beat me to the punch. “So, what’s been eating at you today.” I feigned ignorance, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’ve been zoning out during our conversations most of the night. Is something wrong?” I paused for moment, debating whether or not I should talk about it. With my hesitation, he said, “Talk to me.” His strong, muscular body turned towards my much smaller frame. Instead of intimidation, I felt safety, yet I still tried to move past the topic. “It’s stupid, honestly. It’s really not important…” His scarred face turned sour, “You know I don’t like tiptoeing around things. I’m trying to help you out here, not playing games.” With a sigh, I gave in. Gladiolus was the last person I would want to upset. “I just wish I had a boyfriend, y'know?” I crossed my arms, holding myself. He blinked, “That’s it? You just want a boyfriend?”

“It’s not just that, Gladiolus! I don’t just want to be taken. I want to be able to bring someone home for Christmas, have actual plans for Valentine’s Day, have someone I can really love and cherish for once, someone I can be proud of,” I shrink in my seat, embarrassed, “I feel like everyone has some sort of relationship experience and I'm lagging behind. And no matter what I do or who I like, I just get hurt. I always attract people who are never ready for a relationship…” Gladio sighs and moves closer to me, as his arm wraps around my shoulders, pulling me into his bare side. How he wasn’t cold was beyond me. “Listen,” his expression was softer in that moment,” just because a couple of immature dumbasses didn’t want to be in a serious relationship doesn’t define you.” I let myself rest on him, “I know, it’s just so hard not to. What if there is something wrong with me..?” Being alone and this close to Gladio wasn’t uncommon. But, no matter how often we got to cuddle like that, I always had that nice fuzzy feeling in my gut. “Look at me,” it was a mix between a kind and commanding tone. I lifted my head and shifted my torso towards him, my eyes looking into his. “This entire time I’ve known you, I haven’t found a single thing to make me let go of you.” Heat rose to my cheeks and I gently pushed him, “Gods, you are so cheesy! Who are you practicing to seduce now? I’m trying to be serious here!” He takes my hand, “You, obviously,” and he gave me the sweetest smile. I buried my face in the palm of my other hand. He started to laugh a little. With just one arm, he scooped me into his lap. His strong arms wrapped around me, “I have been for a while.” As embarrassed as I was, I couldn’t deny how much I loved being with him like this. “I had a feeling… I kept telling myself I was looking too deep, though.” I relaxed into him, hands in my lap, and cheeks still red. “Well, how do you feel?” He looked down at me expectantly. “You can’t just ask me that in such a compromising position!” I teased, stretching my legs out and arms up in mock disbelief. His strong hands grasped my side, “I’ll just put you back then.” I grabbed one of his arms, “Nooo, I’m kidding! Kidding!” I laughed, “I really like this.” I could feel Gladio’s arms around me again, quickly tensing and then loosening. I think he wanted to give me a squeeze. “Gladiolus,” my voice was shy and quiet, “I really like you, too. But…” my hands were fidgeting with each other in my lap. “I’m scared…” my joy slowly began to turn into anxiety, “I don’t mean to sound rude, but what if there’s something that'll hold you back, too, that I haven’t caught yet. You know I tend to-”

“Attract broken birds, I know. But I can tell you, in complete confidence, I am ready for something serious with you.” He gently tilted my head up, then grasped both of my hands in his. He seemed so earnest about this. “We’ve known each other since high school, I’m pretty sure you’d have noticed something serious by now. You almost always seem to pick up on when one of is down and try to help, I love that about you.” I had to suppress the urge to pull him down for a kiss. He was being so sweet and there was nothing but pure affection and honesty in his eyes. “Gladiolus..” I knew he was telling the truth, but there was one last thing eating at me. Somehow, he could see the last roadblock in my decision as if it were written on my face. “It’s about me being the shield, too, isn’t it?” I avert his gaze and nod slow, “Yeah, it scares me-” He cuts me off, but his voice is still gentle, “ You know I can’t back out of it. It’s my birthright.” I pull my hands out of his grasp, to grip his instead. My head goes back down as I play with one of his hands. “I know that… And I would never ask you to leave your position if you could. It’s just, whenever that fact creeps into my head, I think, one day, someone will tell me your gone…” I squeeze his hand, “Even as a friend the thought hurts me, but losing you as a partner... I can’t even imagine that kind of pain.” His thumb rubs small circles in my palm, “It would take a lot for that to happen, but I can’t promise anything,” He watches our hands with me. The dim light that cascaded over our hands made me realize how low the fire had gotten. “Should I put more firewood in?” I asked, with my head laid on his chest. “Nah, we should probably head to bed. I’ll put it out.” He hesitates getting up for a moment before carefully setting me aside.

I watch him move towards it, tracing the details of his crow tattoo with my eyes. I remembered being there for him during each session. I had to help apply the lotion and listen to all the whining his itching. I stifled a laugh as I reminisced. I was with him through a lot of things in the time we've known each other, and vice versa. I got up and walked towards him, “Hey Gladio?” Once the fire was put out, he looked down at me. I held onto his hand, “Can we maybe, cuddle in your room tonight,” I could hear the sheepishness in my own voice. He snorted and before I knew it, I was in the air, “I thought you’d never ask.” I couldn’t stop laughing on the way to his room or get over how tightly he held me.


End file.
